


Family Night

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fuck Mountain Dew universe, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Family game night!





	Family Night

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, u guys wanted to see more of the twins, so here's,,, something!!?

Tala Mell-Heere was a simple girl. She had two amazing dads- who she loved and loved her- and her best friend and twin brother, Benjie, who was always there for her when she needed him. She loved making people laugh, playing video games, and watching good movies. Her papa was a standby on a popular Broadway show, and her dad was a professional photographer. Her life was good. Really good.

One of her favorite things was their family video game nights. Her fathers had always been into video games, even if they were busy adults, and at least once every two weeks it was an unspoken tradition in the Mell-Heere household that the whole family would pile up on the couch and play games together. It was especially fun whenever they got into their competitive sides or watched each other struggle through something scary or difficult. It was less fun when you were the one playing the scary or difficult games. 

Tala bit back a scream, gritting her teeth. She took deep breaths to try and calm her growing frustration. “Why?! Why is this even a thing! This is impossible!” Fuck the stupid god damn fucking meat circus. All Tala wanted was to finish Psychonauts, was that too damn much to ask? She huffed, tossing the controller to Michael. “I hate this game.”

Michael nodded to his daughter empathetically. “Ruined the whole game, almost.” He remembered going through this same frustration years ago, just him and Jeremy in his basement together.

Benjie grumbled from where he was laying upside down on the couch, his head hanging off the cushion. “C’mon, it’s easy,” he said. He’d beaten that stage a week ago. 

Tala turned to glare at him. “It's easy when you're a _cheater_.” Tala really shouldn't be saying anything, because she was known to cheat on the occasional rpg. “Some of us don't have infinite lives.”

“I earned those lives, Tali,” Benjie responded smugly. He’d earned them by searching the far reaches of the Google results page for ten minutes to find the code. 

Tala scoffed, throwing a pillow at her brother, hitting him square in the face. “Yeah, you earned them just like how Peaches 'earns’ the entire pack of hot dogs that Papa gives her when he thinks Dad isn't looking.” Tala jerked a thumb towards their fathers where the were piled up together beside Benjie. Jeremy perched comfortably in Michael's lap, the latter with one arm casually wrapped around his shoulders.

Michael snickered, pausing his hand from where it had been running through his husband's hair to gently scratch his scalp in agreement. 

Benjie groaned and sat up while Jeremy looked up towards his husband. “You knew about that?” he squeaked, his voice cracking like it used to when he was a teenager. 

Michael laughed properly, giving Jeremy a funny look. “Jere, every time she sees a hot dog she runs up to you expectantly. Also you're very bad at being sneaky.”

“I am not!” 

Benjie laughed. “You so are. We all know about your hot dog thing.”

Fear went through Jeremy’s mind. How long had he been bad at hiding things? Had his dad known about things he was trying to hide in high school? Had Michael already known the honeymoon surprise Jeremy had planned for them when they’d gotten married? How many times had he been exposed?

Tala snickered at her family's familiar bickering, the frustrated tension beginning to fade slightly.

Michael rolled his eyes, pressing a kiss to Jeremy's forehead. “Calm down, Starshine, I can see your thought process.” 

“You can see it?!” Jeremy exclaimed, mostly as a joke—a play on how worried he usually was. He put on his best scared face. 

Michael snorted, pinching Jeremy's arm. “Shut up, dork.”

Tala shook her head at their antics, turning to her brother. “You finally put your phone down, huh? Tired of the vague drawn out sexting with your boyfriend?”

Benjie rolled his eyes. “We do not _sext_ like you and Travis do.” He turned red at the thought, embarrassed that his fathers were there to hear them talking about this. 

Tala laughed, quirking an eyebrow. “Travis probably doesn't know how to sext. He's… a simple boy.” Tala smiled to herself, thinking back to the boy in question. 

Michael nodded absently, pursing his lips. “You know who's _really_ bad at sexting? Papa.”

“Why would you say that?!” came from both Benjie and Jeremy, who looked at each other afterwards. Jeremy looked back at Michael. 

“Why would you tell them that?! That is _not_ appropriate!” He scoffed. “Or true.”

Michael shrugged, grinning stupidly. “I'm just saying, if they're bad at it, it's because of how _you_ raised them.” He snickered slightly. “And it's very true, honey.”

Tala snorted from where she sat on the carpet in front of the couch, raising her eyebrows in question. “How bad can he possibly be?” She chose _not_ to think about the fact that this was her father's sex life they were discussing, and instead focused on the humor of the situation. 

Benjie shot his sister a weird look, but couldn’t think of anything to say. 

Jeremy shook his head. “I’m _not_ bad! That’s such a lie!” He momentarily forgot about how inappropriate the topic was. “It always did the job, didn’t it?”

At that Tala gave a firm nod. “Yep, and that's definitely enough of that. Talking about your dads trying to sext only has so much comedic value. And we have passed that.”

Michael laughed loudly, shrugging. “That's life, sweetie.” Tala and Michael always had been the jokesters of the family. 

Benjie groaned. “Can we just play dumb games now?” Jeremy had promised him that once Tala finished the Meat Circus, they could play a game of his choice. 

Tala's mood instantly soured as she wearily eyed the idle screen of Psychonauts. “Yeah, forget this. You can play whatever, I’m done for the night.” She paused. “But _no Kingdom Hearts!_ I'm so tired of watching you play those stupid games.”

“Fine,” Benjie whined. “Mario Kart? Wanna beat Papa at the Rainbow Road race?” He thought for a moment. “Or Wii Sports!”

Jeremy sighed. “I’m really not that bad at video games.”

Michael patted Jeremy's head comfortingly. “You're not bad at most games.” He paused, smirking widely. “You do suck at Mario Kart, though! Let's beat his ass, kids!”

Tala cheered, laughing at her parents teasing. Thank God for four player games.

Jeremy knew it was a joke, but he still felt a little bad. He’d grown to detest Mario Kart. Benjie tossed him a controller, which he caught after fumbling a little. 

“It’s gonna be hilarious!” Benjie said, finally sitting all the way up properly. 

Michael just kept the controller that Tala had given him previously, quickly taking a second to turn Jeremy to face him before the game started so that he could steal a soft kiss. “Teaching the kids to be better than you at Mario Kart is my crowning achievement.”

“Thanks,” Jeremy droned. He turned the controller on with lethargic movements. 

Benjie grinned. “I’m Yoshi!”

Michael instantly snapped his attention to the game, having to wrap both arms around Jeremy's waist in order to properly use the controller with his husband still sat in his lap.

Tala chimed in excitedly. “Dibs on Luigi.”

Michael beamed at nothing in particular. “You know me- Waluigi through and through.”

Jeremy sighed. At least he was close to Michael like this. “Peach or Daisy, Mikey?”

“Peach, or else I'll have to fight our daughter for your hand.”

“Reasonable,” Jeremy said as he selected Princess Peach—Peaches the dog’s namesake, according to Michael—on the screen. 

The game went about as well as it usually did. Which is to say, at least no one threw hands. Tala and Benjie had always been fairly competitive with each other- mix that in with Michael and Jeremy's long standing Mario Kart rivalry and you have a recipe for disaster. Or, more specifically, a recipe for noise complaints from their next door neighbors.

“Why do you always pick Rainbow Road?” Jeremy complained, putting his controller down after losing for the fifth time. 

Benjie laughed. “It’s the gay one.”

Michael held a hand to his chest, sniffling dramatically. “I'm so proud.”

Benjie beamed while Jeremy pouted. 

“Why’s there not a bi one?” Jeremy asked.

Tala gave him a mournful look. “It's because those damn gays are trying to take over.” She couldn't stop the humourous smile that pulled at her lips as she moved to jab Benjie in the side playfully. 

Benjie swatted her hand away. “Gay’s an umbrella term now, Tali. Read it and weep.”

Michael chuckled, glancing at the time on the clock hung above the TV. “It's getting late, kids. Don't you think it's about time you two head to bed?”

Benjie raised his eyebrow. “We’re not six years old, dad.”

Michael raised an eyebrow back. “No, but you _are_ still in highschool, and it's currently midnight.”

“Midnight shmidnight,” Benjie complained.

Jeremy shook his head. “Sorry, kids, it’s time to sleep.”

Tala snorted, getting to her feet. “C’mon, Benj, they probably just want to make out on the couch or something.”

Jeremy grinned. “You’re so right.”

Tala shuddered, scrunching her nose up. “Gross.” She hurried off down the hall, followed by Benjie, as they headed to their rooms for the night. 

Michael sighed, squeezing Jeremy ever so slightly closer. “So…” he paused, an innocent look on his face. “Wanna make out?”

Jeremy grinned for the first time since before they’d started playing Mario Kart. “Ah, why not?”

Michael laughed, instantly pouncing on his husband. Even after all these years, their love still felt exactly like it did when they first got together.

Jeremy laughed as well--Michael’s was contagious like always--and gratefully received whatever kisses Michael gave him.

Michael attacked him blindly, pressing kisses to whatever skin he could reach. “Do you have work tomorrow?”

“I’m off, actually,” Jeremy said between kisses to Michael’s arms.

“Thank God,” Michael breathed, grinning up at him. “That means we can either spend all day tomorrow banging or watching comedy reruns. Both very compelling options.”

“Whichever you feel like, babe,” Jeremy agreed. He was up for anything. It had been a while since he had a day off, especially a kid-free one.

Michael hummed, placing gentle kisses at the base of Jeremy's throat. “How about,” he started, “We catch the morning runs of the Office, then after that we fuck each other to death.”

“Sounds just up my alley, Micah,” Jeremy said, beaming. He winked at Michael and smugly smirked until the kisses on his neck got too much to handle. He shut his eyes and groaned.

Michael grinned from where he was placing open mouthed kisses on his husband. “Now, now, Jeremy,” he hushed. “Quiet. Kids, remember? Gotta wait till tomorrow if you want to be loud.” 

“Then stop touching my loud places!” Jeremy whisper-hissed, knowing how elementary that had sounded. 

Michael sniggered, hand defiantly slipping under Jeremy's shirt to ghost at the sensitive areas of his chest. “Your loud places, huh? This is why you're bad at sexting.”

Jeremy bit back another slew of noises. “Will you stop about that? I was never taught how to sext. It’s the most boring kind of dirty talk.”

Michael hummed, turning Jeremy in his lap so that he faced him better. “Oh? And would you care to provide an example of the kind of dirty talk that _isn't_ boring?”

“Yeah,” Jeremy said, his smug expression returning. “Tomorrow, when the kids are gone.”

Michael scoffed indignantly. “Such a tease.” He whispered with faux exasperation. He pecked Jeremy on the lips. “I love you, Miah.”

“Love you most, Micah,” Jeremy breathed. He was glad they could still get into this sort of thing so easily. He was also glad he could still fit in his husband’s lap. Older age hadn’t taken away from Jeremy’s lanky form. 

Michael grinned, dropping his head down to rest on Jeremy's shoulder, eyes falling closed. “Do you ever think about before? How weird it is that there used to be a time when we weren't together?” He lightly ghosted his fingers over the skin just below Jeremy's ribs- a sensitive area that he had discovered during their fourth time together. God, that was a long time ago.

Jeremy’s breathing became staggered. The sensitivity of that region hadn’t changed in the years they’d been together. “S-Sometimes,” he said, keeping his voice quiet, “but why would I need to? I have everything I’ve always needed right here with you.” His mind did occasionally look over the past, an awkward time full of crushes on other people and dangerous supercomputers. Even then, though, Jeremy reminded himself how all of that was worth it, since it led to this. He wouldn’t ever want to trade lives with a Jeremy from some other timeline, one who didn’t have to go through the agony of junior year or the awkwardness of the years prior, because there was that chance that that Jeremy didn’t end up here with Michael and the twins. He couldn’t imagine that.

Michael shrugged, stealing another kiss. “Just funny, isn't it? How far we've come?”

“Definitely,” Jeremy agreed. “No homo.”

Michael laughed, throwing his head back. “Of course not! That would be _gay_ , after all. We aren't gay. Just two bros.”

“We’re just really close, like dudes do!”

“Just because we like to fuck each other does not mean we're gay. Just comfortable being bros.”

“It’s bro stuff. What bros don’t suck each other off? I know plenty of bros who have adopted kids together.”

“Definitely. It's only natural for bros to get married. Circle of life, bro.” Michael's facade started to crack, a dopey grin creeping onto his face. He was quiet for a moment, just taking a second to look at Jeremy. To _really_ look. To let his eyes trace over each of his features, burning the familiar visage into his eyes for the millionth time. 

It would never be enough. He could look at Jeremy forever. He pulled his hand out from Jeremy's shirt, bringing it up to rest on his cheek lovingly. “You’re so beautiful,” he breathed, chest feeling overwhelmingly warm. 

“Thanks, Michael,” Jeremy responded, smiling softly. He’d grown past the denial stage of getting compliments from his husband. He accepted them now. “So are you.”

Michael leaned up to kiss him again, smiling crookedly. “My perfect Jeremy.”

Jeremy shot him an innocent grin, eyelashes fluttering. “Am I?” he asked, watching Michael through his hair. 

Michael chuckled, brushing his hair out of his eyes. “Always.”

“That’s gay, bro.”

Michael laughed, shaking his head. “Such a way with words, Jerm. You got me.”

“Oh, hush. Save it for tomorrow when we’re childless.”

Michael rolled his eyes, slipping an arm under Jeremy's legs so that he could stand up, his husband still in his arms. “Bed time?”

Jeremy clung to Michael, his arms around his neck. “Bed time,” he confirmed, yawning just on cue. 

Michael gave his husband one final peck on the forehead, carrying him to their bedroom. The Mell-Heere household was one of the happiest families in the world, and no one could say otherwise.


End file.
